Super Mario RPG 2: The Star's Calamity
by BlueFairyKino
Summary: 5 years after the tussle with the Smithy Gang, Mario finds Geno in a human body, and seriously hurt! An attack was launched on Star Haven, and according to the Star Spirits, 7 special gems are needed to defeat this new enemy force. Join Mario, Princess Peach, Bowser, Mallow, Geno, and all new characters as they go to find the Star Artifacts and save the world!
1. Intro: The Attack

**So i'm on an extreme AND I MEAN EXTREME super mario RPG craze right nao.**

**SO FANFICS WITH OCS AND STUFF**

**This takes place 5 years after the events of the game, so a few things have changed:**

**-Geno now has a real, human-like body that resembles his doll form. He also began to keep the doll's name as his own, but uses his real name when it comes to important star-related manners.**

**-Mario and Peach are dating~**

**-Bowser has decided to not attempt to win over Peach anymore. I mean, he's not heartless, he wouldn't try to break up a couple. Although he DOES take her occasionally, but just because it's a normal thing that all three of them are used to.**

**-Mallow has been the prince of Nimbus Kingdom for a while, and is good at it. He does go to visit the others at times...they have these little meetups at Rose Town, since Gaz allows them to play with the Geno doll.**

**NOW LET US BEGIIIIN**

_(Intro: The Disaster)_

Up above the Mushroom Kingdom, beyond the clouds, was a large city filled with star people. This was known as Star Haven.

Leading down to the surface from the middle of the city was the Star Road. Wishes in the form of small lime green stars steadily moved across it, leading towards a large palace in the back of the city. Many star people examined wishes, pushing along kind wishes and removing selfish ones.

At the part of the road that began to lean down towards the surface stood a warrior. One who seemed to be a magician of some sort, with a pointed hat and a flowing cape. The rest of his outfit was a dark brown shirt, light brown pants, and golden-colored boots. Shoulder-length brown-red hair in a small ponytail flowed slightly as he walked, causing small curls over his right eye to bob around a bit. Stern red eyes watched the wishes come in carefully. He would remove completely evil and horrid wishes, and send the others on their way.

"Geno~!"

The warrior, named Geno, looked towards the source of the voice. It was a female with fair skin, bright pink eyes, and long white hair in two long braids. She wore an outfit that would fit a female musketeer-a blue dress with a skirt that went to a bit above her knees, a golden-colored cape that trailed behind her, white boots over black tights, and a yellow musketeer hat with a pastel-hued rainbow feather tucked in the crease. A light blue sheathe with a golden handle sticking out was at her waist, held up by a white belt.

Geno gently smiled as the girl walked over to him. "Hello, Stella." Stella smiled brightly at the warrior. "Are you done yet?" The question he always expected brought the same answer. "Almost." The female pouted. "Nnn, it's always 'almost'! I never come at the right time!" Both her expression and tone of voice caused the warrior to lightly chuckle, increasing the size of her pout. "It's not funny." "Yes it is, _Lita._" "Don't call me that! Besides, you aren't the only one who can use nicknames, _GeGe._" A moment of silence passed before the two burst out into laughter.

These two star people have been friends for a very long time.

After about half an hour, the two were now walking around the city. Stella twirled around and grinned. "I never can get enough of this place. It's so pretty~!" Geno smiled at the musketeer, a small blush on his face. "Isn't it about time?" Stella blinked before grinning and nodding. "Yeah~! Come on!"

(-)

They finally made it. A gentle pool of water, beautiful glowing flowers scattered across the field...they shared this little spot with two others...

"There they are."

"Oi! You two are late!"

The first speaker was another female, with pale skin, gentle light blue eyes, and long wavy light blonde hair. She wore a long golden-colored dress with dark blue ruffles, white kneesocks, blue flats, and a dark blue headdress with a small tuft of golden-colored silk on the left.

The other was a boy with sand-colored skin, piercing white eyes, and short, messy black hair. He wore a white t-shirt, a light blue jacket, yellow shorts, and white boots.

The two other star people walked over to their friends. Stella chuckled. "Sorry we're late!" Geno sighed. "I got held up again..." The other male sighed. "Again?! Seriously, how many times are they gonna keep ya?" "Calm down, Noctis." The female next to him glanced at the male spirit with a blank look. The boy frowned. "Fine, fine, have it your way, Namina."

The two others shared an embarrassed-but-with-a-smile look before sitting down. They talked about recent events, funny moments, and, the part most looked forward to, the surface world.

See, only Geno and Noctis really got to go down there, so they'd tell the girls about it.

But, during the talking...

*BAMN*

*CRASH*

That instantly caught their attention. The four nodded at each other before getting up and rushing back to the city.

It was chaos.

Dark creatures were wandering about the city as they pleased, attacking star people and destroying the buildings.

Geno looked at the others with a stern eye. "Come on, let's split up and try to evacuate the city!" The group nodded before running off in different directions, destroying monsters and helping the people.

While Geno was ensuring the safety of some star people, he glanced behind to see a sword just barely about to hit him. It came down to slice him, and...

*SHING*

A rapier with a golden handle and a pure white blade stopped the sword in its tracks. Stella stood between the enemy and Geno, an empty sheathe at her side. She bounced the sword back before slicing the monster, sending it far away. Geno smiled. "Thanks." "No pro-"

*BOOM*

The clouds started to rip open, revealing the surface world beneath them. Meanwhile, a large bat-like creature appeared, glaring at the two. **"You! You two DARE mess with my pets?" **The two star people glared at the creature, but Geno stood up. "Stay back, Stella. I'll take care of him." Stella could only watch as Geno rushed forth, holding a star gun, to fight the monster...

...and be defeated.

He was sent back by a strike and couldn't get up. His clothes were tattered, and he had bruises and cuts all over him. Stella rushed over...but didn't make it. She had almost reached him when a bolt of black lighting struck between the two, and the clouds beneath her began to rip open...

"STELLA!"

_(End of Intro)_

**UHUHUHHUHU**

**I'm probably gonna update this a bit more often than usual, since I LOVE SUPER MARIO RPG I'M ON THE BIGGEST SMRPG CRAZE RIGHT NOW IT'S CRAZY JUST CRA-**

**ahem.**

**Hope you enjoyed this, and I hope you read the next one! Take care, guys 'n gals.**


	2. Prolouge: A New Threat

**HEEEEEEEEEEY AAAAALLLLLLL**

**...idk XD**

**time for the next part! in this, Mario finds a familer friend who needs help, and fast!**

**also star spirits**

**ANYWAY**

**let us begin~**

_(Prolouge: A New Threat)_

*chiirrrrrip! chiirrrrrip!*

Our story begins during a new morning. Our good friend Mario, is currently making breakfast for him and his brother, Luigi. And..a special someone.

"Hey bro, you're-a making a bit-a extra today! Is that for-a the princess?"

Mario didn't have quite the accent his brother did, but they were obviously related. "Yup! We're having another meet-up today in Rose Town. I'm making some for Bowser and Mallow, too."

Luigi nodded. "I can-a see that." The green-caped man looked out the window. "Ah...it's-a so peaceful nowadays. Nothing has really-a happened since the incident in-a Flipside, huh?" Mario sighed. "Uh-huh."

A bit later, the brothers were eating their breakfast. Luigi grinned. "As-a wonderful as ever, bro!" Mario chuckled and smiled sheepishly. "It's not much..." "Not-a much? You're a natural chef!"

A bit MORE later, Luigi was cleaning the dishes. They alternated this every day. The perks of having a sibling!

"I'm off!"

Luigi smiled as Mario packed up the extra food, along with a few Mushrooms and Maple Syrups for safety reasons. "Have-a fun, Mario!"

(-)

Rose Town was in view, now! Mario's eyes lit up as he spotted a familer female at the entrance.

Peach looked over to see the plumber and smiled. "Hello, Mario." The plumber blushed slightly as he walked over to Peach. "Hiya! Are the others already here?" Peach sighed. "Mallow is, but Bowser is running late..." Mario stayed quiet for a moment before saying "Well, more food for us, then!" The two laughed a bit before heading towards the inn.

"Mario!"

Mallow practically jumped at the man as they walked into the building. Gaz and his mother smiled at the trio. The little boy jumped down from the counter and picked up a special doll. The one that Geno had inhabited. "Geno says hi, Mario!" The plumber chuckled. "Hello to you as well."

The group missed the star boy, but they understood the duties he had up at Star Road.

Gaz put the doll down and grinned. "Ya know, there was this really pretty light show last night! A bunch of flashes of light came down, and five of them looked like they landed in places! One even seemed to go into the forest!" Mario nodded. "Lights, huh..." He glanced at Peach and Mallow, and they understood that quick serious look-after eating and playing with Gaz for a bit, they should check out the forest.

(-)

Time passed, and the group left the inn, heading straight to the forest.

They began to walk in the forest, keeping an eye out for anything strange. Just then, Mallow stopped. "Did anyone hear a thudding noise?"

"Maybe you're imagining things."

"No, I'm certain I heard something! It sounded like a tree knocking on somethi-"

*bamn!*

Another thud sounded, but this sounded like something hitting the dirt. The group became silent as they walked towards the source of the noise...they parted some bushes, and...

"!"

"Oh, no!"

"GENO!"

The star warrior was laying unconscious on the ground. His clothes were tattered, and he had bruises and cuts all over. The three ran over to him. Peach frowned. "Is it just me, or is he more...human-like?" "Maybe that 'higher authority' he talked about gave him a new body..."

Mario lightly shook the boy, who shuddered at the touch. "Come on, let's take him back to town. If he's moving even a little, he'll probably survive."

(-)

"Will he be ok? Will Geno be alright? What happened to him?"

Mario couldn't blame Gaz for being worried. He and his mother had been shocked when the trio came in with the unconscious star warrior, and the woman had instantly put him in a room to rest. "We don't know. We just found him like that...but he'll survive." Gaz was obviously still very worried, but he seemed to be a bit calmer now.

Peach frowned. "But...why is he here now? And how did he get in that state?" "When he wakes up, we'll have to ask him..." "Not right away, Mallow." "I know that!"

"Hey! What-no, you shouldn't move right away!"

That caught everyone's attention. They opened a door to see Gaz's mom attempting to keep a now-awake Geno from getting up. The star warrior was struggling. "B-But-" He suddenly cried out in pain and let up a little.

The group ran over to him, Gaz the fastest. "GENO!" The man looked at the small toad and weakly smiled. "H-Hey..." Mallow frowned. "How are you feeling?" The warrior sighed. "I'm fine...don't wo-" He had attempted to get up again, but felt another sudden surge of pain. And this one was MUCH worse than the first. "AUGH!" Gaz's mother caught him before he hit the floor. "I told you not to move so suddenly!" It was obvious from just looking at Geno that he was in pain-he was shaking a lot, and his expression didn't help any.

Peach frowned. "Geno...what happened?" The warrior, who's shaking had let up a bit, frowned. "We were attacked. Some weird creatures came and..." His eyes widened. "Was there anyone with me?" Mario shook his head, and Geno's frown deepened. "I see..." "Who attacked you?" Geno looked at Mallow before sighing. "I have no idea. I don't even know why they attacked us..."

Peach then noticed that he was holding something tightly. "What's that?" He looked up at her before revealing what it was-a picture. It had him, along with two females and two other males. The entire group was smiling. "The others in this photo fell from Star Road with me, but I think we landed in completely different areas..."

That made the group decide. Mario looked at Geno with determination. "Then we'll go find them while you heal." The warrior was about to protest...but then weakly smiled. "...alright, then. Thank you." The trio smiled.

Gaz's mother then blinked. "Ah, yes. There WERE rumors among some of the guests that another light fell near Moleville. That might be worth checking out..." Mario nodded. "Then we'll head there, first."

Geno smiled. "Thank you...and good luck. I'll join you when I heal." The three nodded before heading out of the inn...

_'Mario...'_

The group stopped. "I...wasn't the only one who heard that, was I?"

_'Mario...Princess...Mallow...'_

Peach blinked. "Is that...Eldstar?"

_'Yes, it is I.'_

A hologrammic appearance of Eldstar appeared before the trio. _'I am contacting you from Star Hill...we have come here for refuge from the enemy that attacked us.' _Mario frowned. "Do you know who they are?" _'No...but we remembered something that could help you defeat them. The Star Artifacts...seven special crystals that give power to the Star Blade, a sword that can only be wielded by one with a heart that holds only purity and good wishes.'_

Peach nodded. "So...if we find these crystals and the Star Blade, then the person who can wield it..." _'Can defeat the enemy, yes.' _Mallow smiled. "So we look for both the crystals AND Geno's friends!"

Eldstar nodded. _'Good luck...on both of your objectives.' _The hologram vanished, and the group set off towards Moleville...

_(End of Prolouge)_

**EYYYYYYY**

**SO IMA DO THIS LIEK PAPER MARIO CUZ REASONS**

**so, in the next part...**

**actually, im not gonna give any info on the next part AAAHAHAHAHAHAAAHH**

**Anyway, hope you enjoyed, and hope you read the next part! Take care, guys 'n gals.**


End file.
